


The First Six Months

by Julesss



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesss/pseuds/Julesss
Summary: Snippets from the first six months that Thomas and Richard live together.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	The First Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this pretty fast so sorry for any mistakes! This was going to cover the first year and have a bit more substance, but I know a lot of people wanted to get to 100 Thomas/Rich fics before 2020, so I thought I'd contribute.

July 

“That’s everything then?” Richard looks down at the single suitcase Thomas carries.

“Yeah,” Thomas shifts his shoulders nervously and remains standing on the second-to-last step before the door.

“I didn’t have much either,” Richards says by way of comfort, though the words seem to have the opposite effect.

“It’s a lot of space to fill,” Thomas rocks back on his heels and Richard pointedly looks at an old stone wall over Thomas’ left shoulder. _A lifetime’s worth if we’re lucky_. He doesn’t think they’re making a mistake, but the enormity of the moment overwhelms him for a second. 

“I could carry you across if that’s what you’re waiting for,” he tries for a laugh. He couldn’t. Too many other houses in view and they both know it. For a brief flash he fears that the reminder of how precarious their situation is will push Thomas over the edge, but he manages to laugh along.

“Think I could just about make it with a hand up,” He’s smiling now, a hint of nervousness still playing around the edges.

Richard extends a hand, which Thomas takes gracefully. This much at least he can manage. 

August

“Christ it’s hot,” Thomas groans for what feels like the hundredth time that night. And it is. Too hot to even lie touching each other, let alone do anything more interesting.

“Yeah,” Richard says and wills Thomas to stay silent this time. He traces his finger along a seam of the bedspread they both lie on top of.

“Can’t even manage to fall asleep,” he continues. Richard feels as if the sweltering darkness is suffocating him.

“Yeah,” _I know_.

“Don’t know how you managed to drag me out to _York_ of all places,” The light derision with which Thomas usually says York with has become a bit of a long-running joke with him. 

“And where would you have preferred?” the words make it out with no bite.

“The Artic,” Thomas doesn’t hesitate.

“Think we’d have the opposite problem from here.” If he’s not going to get any sleep he might as well play along. 

“Yeah but up there it’d be so cold there you couldn’t ever let me go,” Thomas’ tone doesn’t quite make it to playful. It’s too dark to make anything out but it sounds like he’s facing the wall. _Well._ Richard hooks his foot around Thomas’.

“Don’t want to let you go down here either.”

September

“It’s better than last time,” Thomas says hopefully.

“That’s good to hear,” Even before taking a bite Richard knows he must have done something truly horrendous to warrant such unadulterated encouragement. He sends a salient apology to the recipe book his mother had gotten him.

“And if we soak the pot overnight, I should just about be able to get it clean I think,” Thomas takes another bite and makes it look like he doesn’t want to chuck the whole thing away. Richard supposes he owes him for that and takes a bit as well. It is not better than the last time.

“Yeah I just didn’t cook things quite thoroughly enough last time and I may have overcompensated a bit this time,” how he’d managed to burn soup this badly he’d never understand.

“Right, well I know this was going to be your week to cook, but if you’re not feeling up to it I’d be happy to take over,” Thomas suggests. Richard wants to say yes, Thomas is by no means the world’s greatest chef though he can, by way of a few lessons from Mrs. Patmore, make food that is edible.

“It’s not what we agreed to and I wouldn’t want to,” _be a disappointment so early on, “_ make you do more than your share.”

“It’s alright. Truth be told I’m sick of laundry anyway,” He gives Richard a bashful smile and Richard could study the curve of his lips for ages and never grow bored.

October

“Do you ever miss it? Either of you?” Phyllis asks taking a delicate sip of her tea. They’d only managed to have her over once before, but since it was Thomas’ birthday she’d managed to get time off to come down again. Richard and Thomas sit across the table, holding hands because they can. They look at each other for a second. 

“No, I still hear the King’s Page of the Backstairs in my nightmares,” Richard slips into a somewhat rusty impression of Mr. Wilson. They all laugh. A comfortable silence falls over them. 

“I don’t miss the hours certainly, nor the work if I’m honest,” Thomas looks at their hands, “the people sometimes.”

“You know you’re always welcome to stop by. The people there miss you too,” she says gently. Richard had liked her since their first conversation and only grew more firm in that conviction with each passing day.

“Yeah,” he looks at the small stove nestled in the corner, expression unreadable, “think I will after a while. New Year’s maybe?”

“That’d be nice. Truth be told, it may be my last New Year’s at Downton,” she says blushing, “I may have been made a bit of an offer.

“That so?” Thomas grins.

November

Richard makes a half-hearted effort to shove Thomas off him. Thomas only curls in tighter, face buried in his neck.

“You know I do have work today,” Richard cups his hand around the back of Thomas’ neck feeling the goosebumps.

“’s cold,” Thomas mumbles.

“Well we can’t all be given the morning off and lay about. Your clocks may be able to wait, but people can hardly go around without clothes,” he says though he’s stopped making any move to get up. 

“How ‘an they wait if they don’t ‘ave the time?” Thomas’ voice is still thick with sleep and he chuckles at his own joke. Richard laughs along with him. After a few minutes, he makes to get up again and Thomas’ arms tighten.

“’ust go back to sleep, love.”

“You know sometimes it feels like I’m married to a toddler instead of a grown man,” Richard says unthinkingly. Thomas’ head bolts up, eyes shining even in the low light.

“We’re…” he trails off.

“I suppose I just thought of what we were doing as— I mean it was a bit presumptuous of me to,“ Thomas quickly cuts him off with a kiss.

Richard sends word he's ill.

December

“Think we owe you one honestly,” Reggie gives Richard a quick raise of the eyebrow that lets him know he’s about to be in for it. It seems everyone reverts to being about ten when their back at their parents

“Is that so?” Thomas is smiling, but then he’s hardly stopped all evening.

“Yeah, think he might have stayed up in that palace of his forever if it weren’t for you,”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Thomas doesn’t even try to hide how pleased with himself he looks.

“Well I do, mum’s been practically begging him to come back for years—“

“She was not,” Richard interjects halfheartedly.

“And you’re the one what managed it, so I think in honor of that I’ve some stories for you,” And Christ there it is.

“Oh?” Thomas laughs.

“Don’t believe a word he says, Thomas,” Richard nudges his shoulder against his. Thomas leans into the touch but his eyes remain locked on Reggie, the traitor.

“Did Richard ever tell you about the time I bet that he couldn’t climb to the top of a lamp post in twenty seconds?” Thomas shakes his head.

“I made it up in time,” Richard mutters knowing it won’t do any good.

“Yeah fair enough, _but_ he got caught on the crossbar on the way down,” Reggie pauses for effect and Thomas is now looking back at Richard, eyebrow raised, “ripped the ass clean off his pants.”

Thomas bursts out laughing and Richard can’t help but smile despite his cheeks warming. He puts an arm around Thomas’ shoulder just to feel him shake with the laughter. 

“I just realized I haven’t told you too much about my dear brother yet have I?” Richard mock whispers. Reggie groans and Thomas shakes his head looking utterly delighted. 


End file.
